L'histoire que vous ne connaissez pas
by Moirice
Summary: L'histoire raconte que Sting et Natsu étaient rivaux puis, peu après les événements d'éclipse, les deux mages sont devenus amis. Mais, une partie de l'histoire a été effacée de nos mémoires. Parce que, pendant les GJM, Natsu et Sting on eu un accident. Ils n'ont qu'une semaine pour tout arranger. Une seule semaine pour trouver l'amour. Joyeux anniversaire Crowny !


Hellow ! Alors, me voilà partie sur une nouvelle fic. Mais cette fois, elle a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma très chère maman, j'ai nommé le Caporal Noisette : **Crowny** ! Joyeux n'anniversaire encore une fois ! Oui, j'ai un jour de retard, je sais... Mais je m'y suis prise vraiment la veille, j'étais persuadée que ton anniversaire était vers le 20 juin... À la base, ça devait être un OS mais plus j'écrivais, plus l'inspiration venait et donc, j'ai décidé de faire ton cadeau sous forme de fic ^^ (Je sais pas trop quand je publierai la suite et comment ça va se terminer, mais chut !).

Et l'image de couverture, c'est celle que j'ai faite pour toi ^^.

* * *

_**Rating :**_ Euh, K+ ?

**_Genre :_** Humor/Romance.

_**Personnages :**_ Sting et Natsu surtout et un peu les autres.

**_Couple :_** Ahah, tu verra bien ! (Sadique ? Moi ? Naaaan !).

_**Chronologie :**_ Pendant les GJM **mais** dans la fic, une semaine sépare la dernière épreuve des jeux des autres épreuves des GJM (une semaine de repos). Sinon, ma fic a plus trop de sens...

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ma dernière mission d'obtention des droits a (encore) échouée donc, Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas. Tout reste (et restera ?) à Mashima !

* * *

L'histoire raconte qu'au début, Sting admirait Natsu, il était son model, sa façon de vivre. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : le surpasser pour prouver à Lector qu'il était digne d'être son disciple. C'était son but. Puis, en apprenant qu'il avait disparu sur l'île sacrée des fées, Tenrô, il avait eu l'impression d'être abandonné une seconde fois. Plus de Natsu, plus de model, plus de but, plus rien. Peu à peu, il avait fini par passer à autre chose, il avait commencé à l'oublier, pendant sept ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Seulement, en sept ans, Sting était devenu fort. Très fort. Il faisait désormais parti de Sabertooth, la guilde qui avait surpassée les fées. Sa guilde. Et quand il avait appris sa participation aux Grands Jeux Magiques, Natsu était passé de Model à Rival. Il avait commencé à être brutal envers Natsu et sa guilde. Et, après la victoire des fées aux Grands Jeux Magiques et après la nomination du nouveau maître de Sabertooth, on raconte que les deux guildes étaient maintenant en bons termes. C'est ce que l'histoire raconte.

Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que si les deux guildes s'entendent si bien maintenant, c'est à cause d'un petit accident qui est survenu lors des Grands Jeux Magiques et qui a touché les deux guildes rivales. Deux mages en particulier : Natsu Dragneel et Sting Eucliff. Et dont l'un des deux est à l'origine de ce « malencontreux » accident, Natsu la Salamandre.

xxx

Natsu fulminait. Il était en colère, très en colère. Et pas contre n'importe qui. Il était en colère contre la plus puissante guilde de Fiore, Sabertooth. Il l'était depuis le début du Tournois mais, depuis que l'une des leurs s'était acharnée sans raison sur Lucy, ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. On ne touchait pas à ses amis, un point c'est tout, c'était une propriété privée.

Alors, il était sortit dans les rues de Crocus pour prendre l'air pour se vider de toutes ses idées noires et pour éviter de faire une bêtise. Il avait espéré que ça lui ferait du bien, qu'il pourrait rentrer de presque bonne humeur. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui. Sting Eucliff, chasseur de dragon de la lumière, membre de Sabertooth, fait partit de la guilde qui s'en est prit à Lucy. Autrement dit, un ennemi de Fairy Tail.

C'est avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une démarche provocante et un air de défi dans les yeux que le blond s'approcha de Natsu. Calme, il devait rester calme. Il ne devait pas se jeter sans réfléchir sur l'ennemi. Sinon c'était Erza qui se jetterait sur lui.

C'est à partir de cet instant que l'histoire a commencée à nous cacher la vérité. Parce qu'à cet instant, Natsu se souvint de ce qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes auparavant. Une étrange potion qui lui permettrait de réduire les forces de l'ennemi de moitié et, par la même occasion, d'augmenter les siennes. Il fallait pour cela que Natsu boive de cette étrange mixture, chose faite, ainsi que Sting. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à prononcer une formule. Cette toute petite formule qui allait tout changer. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à faire boire la potion au blond.

« Alors la flammèche, prête à perdre la semaine prochaine ? »

Calme. Il devait répondre calmement et sans s'énerver.

« Les seuls qui auront perdu, ce sera vous. Parce que j'ai retrouvé les dragons et je vais poursuivre mon entraînement avec un autre dragon qu'Igneel pour augmenter mes capacités. Un dragon de foudre devrait faire l'affaire.

- Tu te fiches de moi. Les dragons ont bel et bien disparus de la surface d'Earthland depuis quatorze ans. Ça ne marche pas avec moi ce petit jeu là.

- J'ai _réellement_ trouvé les dragons. Grâce à _ça_. »

Natsu lui tendit une petite fiole transparente où reposait un étrange liquide marron peu appétissant. Il lui agita la fiole sous son nez, comme un os sous le nez d'un chien. Il attendait qu'il morde à l'hameçon et continua ses explications :

« J'ai _bu_ de cette potion et grâce à ça, je peux ressentir l'énergie magique des dragons. Ils sont ici, sur Earthland mais ils se cachent, pour une raison inconnue. Voilà comment je vais te surpasser.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas révéler ses secrets en présence de l'ennemi ? Maintenant, donnes moi ÇA ! »

Sting se jeta sur Natsu et tenta par tout les moyens de récupérer la fiole. Le rose laissa _malencontreusement _la fiole s'échapper de ses mains et elle se retrouva _par hasard_, vide, dans les mains du blond. Il venait de l'avaler. Natsu n'avait plus qu'à prononcer cette fameuse formule.

« _Que justice soit faite !_ »

Et il se passa... Absolument rien. Que dalle, nada. Il s'était fait avoir.

« C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Il ne se passe rien, je ne ressens aucune énergie. Tu m'as roulé vieux tas de cendre. »

Déçu que la potion n'ait aucun effet, Natsu passa sa rage sur Sting par coups de poings et insultes. Et à bas les menaces d'Erza !

« Vieux tas de cendre ? Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe la lampe à gaz ! Viens un peu voir, que je te fasse mordre la poussière. Ensuite tu iras pleurer dans les pattes de ton exceed tout moche !

- Tu as dit QUOI à propos de Lector ? Je vais te faire la peau espèce de... »

GROUIAL ! GROUIAL !

Les deux mages se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux :

« C'est malin ! Ta petite merde marron m'a donnée de ces maux de ventres. Tch, on réglera ça plus tard l'incendie sur pattes. »

Ni une, ni deux, Sting se sauva plus rapidement qu'un dragon. Heureusement pour Natsu parce que lui aussi commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de ventre. Si jamais il retrouvait un jour cet arnaqueur, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva dans l'auberge qui avait été attribué à leur guilde, en train de supplier Wendy de le soigner. Chose qui ne marcha pas. La mage des cieux ne savait pas ce que Natsu avait avalé mais ça bloquait totalement sa magie. Impossible de faire quoique ce soit, au grand damne du rose.

La nuit fut atroce, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on lui arrachait tout ses organes internes à la main. Un véritable torture, pire qu'un moyen de transport. Pire que d'être porté par Lucy. Ça lui apprendra à faire confiance au premier charlatan venu.

De son côté, Sting le vivait très mal aussi, il n'avait même pas touché à son repas et il était directement monté dans sa chambre se coucher. La nuit allait être longue.

Le lendemain matin, Natsu se sentait... Incroyablement bien. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, il était dans une forme olympique. Finalement, la potion avait dû faire son effet. Les yeux fermés et, en savourant le plaisir de sa victoire, Natsu s'étira dans son grand lit... Minute, son _grand_ lit ? C'était pas normal, celui de l'auberge pouvait accueillir une seule personne, il n'aurait jamais pu s'étirer de la sorte.

Totalement réveillé, il ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue, très grande et très luxueuse. Il avait été kidnappé. Pour se venger, Sting l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce pour qu'il ne puisse pas participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Mais il n'était ni attaché, ni menotté, alors qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Hé, le balafré ! Sors de ta cachette qu'on puisse continuer notre combat d'hier ! »

Sa voix était bizarre, il avait dû prendre froid à se promener dehors. La voix d'un exceed qui n'était pas le sien le fit sursauter :

« Sting-kun, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça dès le matin ?

- Sting- kun ?! C'est quoi ce cauchemar ?

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Sting-kun ? »

Un miroir. Il lui fallait un miroir de toute urgence, il se passait des choses étranges depuis hier soir.

Une fois qu'il eu repéré l'objet de ses désirs, il se rua vers lui, l'attrapa et le lâcha. Le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux qui se répandirent un peu partout dans la pièce. On disait bien que celui qui brisait un miroir était maudit pendant sept ans ? Et bien lui, il venait d'être maudit avant de briser le miroir. Le cri de terreur qu'il poussa résonna dans tout Crocus.

Un second cri rejoint celui de Natsu. Sting venait de se réveiller.

Il s'était levé en se sentant incroyablement bien et, en voulant s'étirer, il avait dit bonjour au sol. Brutal comme réveil. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte que la chambre dans laquelle il logeait ne lui appartenait pas. Et ses vêtements sentaient la fumée. Vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il se passait des choses très étranges ici.

Peut être que la Salamandre l'avait drogué l'autre soir pour l'empêcher de participer au Grands Jeux Magiques. Et puis qu'est ce que faisaient le nudiste, la tortionnaire et la blondasse de l'allumette dans la chambre ?

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

- Natsu... Fait moins de bruits quand tu te lèves. » Lui dit une voix qui provenait de son lit.

Son lit parlait ? Il devenait fou ? Il allait tuer Natsu. Sting poussa un petit hurlement de surprise quand un exceed bleu sortit de sous ses couvertures.

« Tu vas bien, Natsu ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Je suis pas Natsu, vous me séquestrez, c'est ça ? Laissez moi rentrer chez moi !

- Oh, on dirait qu'Erza t'as tapé un peu trop fort hier. Maintenant, tu n'iras plus chercher la bagarre chez Sabertooth, tu finira peut être par comprendre la leçon.

- Je ne suis PAS Natsu !

- Vas te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça te fera du bien. »

Sting s'exécuta et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Ladite salle de bain qu'il mit un petit moment à trouver. Arrivé devant le miroir, il hurla un nom qui réveilla tout les mages de l'auberge. Un cri qui résonna dans tout Crocus :

« NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Ils devaient bel et bien se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient échangés leur corps.

xxx

PAN PAN PAN

Natsu, ou plutôt Sting qui occupait le corps du chasseur de dragon du feu, marchait en direction de sa guilde. Ses pieds claquaient violemment contre le sol et le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les rues presque désertes de Crocus. À six heures du matin, il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un que Natsu connaissait.

PAN PAN PAN

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se rapprochait un peu plus de sa guilde. Et, si son hypothèse était bonne, il se rapprochait aussi de la personne qui avait provoquée cet accident. Quand il allait le voir, il allait lui démonter la figure, il lui ferait payer à coups de poings, de baffes et de coups de pieds. Et ensuite, il lui ferait... Rien, non, il ne le tapera pas. Il n'allait pas frapper son propre corps, son magnifique corps.

PAN PAN PAN

Il pouvait dès à présent observer sa guilde. Cette grande battisse qui abritait les plus puissants mages de tout Fiore. La guilde la plus puissante. Sa guilde. Elle était bien plus belle que la minuscule ferme des faibles fées. Enfin, il y était. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller dans sa chambre, réveiller l'abruti qui avait pris possession de son corps et de lui ordonner de lui rendre son apparence normale.

« Hé, tu fais quoi là ? J'espère que tu n'es pas revenu nous provoquer.

- Ah, Rogue, tu es bien matinal, comme toujours. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Tu peux aller réveiller l'abruti qui dort dans ma chambre et me l'amener ici ?

- Excuse moi mais, tu te sens bien ? Retourne dans ta guilde et laisse nous en paix. »

_C'est vrai, il ne sait pas que je me trouve dans le corps de Natsu_, pensa Sting, _il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer dans ma chambre._

Sting commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la guilde mais il fut arrêté par une main qui le tira en arrière. Rogue n'allait pas le laisser passer si facilement.

« Toi, tu restes là. Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer dans notre guilde.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est moi, Sting ! J'ai bu une potion et je me suis retrouvé dans le corps de Natsu. Tu me laisses passer maintenant ?

- Comme si j'allais croire une histoire aussi insensée. Bien essayer mais c'est non, tu restes où tu es.

- Oh ! Regarde dans le ciel il y a de jolis oiseaux ! »

Rogue souleva un de ses sourcils. Comme si il allait tomber dans le panneau. Le mage de Fairy Tail le prenait vraiment pour un gamin de deux ans. Jamais il ne passera !

Soudain, un hurlement retentit juste derrière eux, ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter Rogue et Sting/Natsu.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS ! »

Natsu/Sting venait de sortir en trombe de la guilde, se jetant au passage sur son propre corps.

« Bon, Sting, je te laisse t'occuper de Natsu, fait pas de bêtises, je dois aller voir le maître. »

Rogue s'éclipsa et laissa les deux mages en face à face. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils mourraient tout les deux d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osait frapper son propre corps. Ils se défiaient seulement par un regard noir.

« J'exige des explications ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillé dans ton corps ? Rends moi mon apparence normale !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, pas la peine de me hurler dessus. J'ai simplement voulu essayer une potion qu'une femme m'a vendu, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait **Crowny**, je crois. Mais en même temps, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle disait. J'ai juste retenu quelques mots « monde » ; « dominer » ; « StingNat » ; « yaoi » ; « powa ». Bref, d'après elle, la potion devait réduire tes forces et augmenter les miennes mais on dirait qu'elle s'est trompée de potion et on a échangé nos corps.

- Tu me trouves un remède. MAINTENANT ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit s'affronter dans un tournoi dans une semaine et je me vois mal me faire frapper par Rogue. T'as pas une notice où quelque chose comme ça avec la liste des effets secondaires ?

- Si ! Mais c'est dans ma chambre.

- Alors depêches-toi d'aller chercher ça, avant que je te démonte la figure. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux mages se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge où logeait la guilde de Fairy Tail.

« Attends moi là, je vais chercher ça et je reviens.

- La Salamandre, je ne crois pas que... » Commença Sting, mais Natsu était déjà entré dans l'auberge.

« Salut les nases ! Vous savez où est Happy ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu chercher quelque chose que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre hier.

- Que fait un membre de Sabertooth ici ?

- Hein ? Ah, lui ? Je lui ai dit de m'attendre dehors mais Sting est quand même rentré. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent tous. Sting était devenu dingue. Il s'adressait aux mages comme si il les connaissait depuis longtemps et il parlait de lui à la troisième personne maintenant. Le fait de rester à Sabertooth n'était pas très bon pour leur santé morale. Et pourquoi Natsu restait-il en arrière sans rien dire ? Lui qui cherchait sans arrêt la bagarre dès qu'on mentionnait les membres de la Team Sabertooth.

« Natsu ! Tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien en fait... Commença Natsu, dans le corps de Sting.

- En fait, je suis venu lui montrer quelque chose. Le coupa Sting, dans le corps de Natsu.

- On fraternise avec l'ennemi maintenant, Natsu ?

- Oh, la ferme, le calcif parlant !

- C'est qu'il m'insulte le membre de Saber'. »

C'est à ce moment là que Sting décida de tirer Natsu de la bagarre qu'il avait entamé avec Grey pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Ils étaient là pour trouver la fameuse notice et pas pour provoquer une bagarre générale. Ils allèrent donc chercher la solution à leurs problèmes dans les affaires de Natsu.

Sting pu constater que les participants des Grands Jeux Magiques avaient un dortoir commun, contrairement à eux. Le dortoirs était en ordre, excepté à un endroit : le coin où Natsu avait élu domicile. Il n'avait jamais vu une partie de chambre autant en bordel, jamais ils ne retrouveraient la notice de la potion.

Coup de chance ou non, la notice était posée sur la table de chevet de Natsu. Ce dernier s'en empara et essaya de trouver une poche dans ses nouveaux vêtements.

« Rahhhh, ils sont pas pratiques tes vêtements, pas moyen de trouver une poche. Tu voudrais pas changer de style vestimentaire, par hasard ?

- Si t'es pas content, rends moi mon corps et on n'en parle plus.

- Figures toi que je voudrais bien. Mais, c'est pour le moment impossible. Va falloir patienter.

- Natsuuuuuu ! Lucy arrête pas de m'embêter. Hurla Happy en se jetant au coup de Sting/Natsu

- Hein ? Mais j'm'en fout, et arrête de m'hurler dans les oreilles le machin volant bleu.

- T'es méchant Natsu ! Notre amitié est finie.

- Hé ! Ne parles pas comme à Happy ! Elle a fait quoi Lucy ? Je vais la disputer.

- J'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Sabertooth, je peux me débrouiller seul, merci !

- Mais... Happy !

- On a pas le temps l'allumette. Essayons de déchiffrer ça dans un endroit calme où on pourra se concentrer sans être dérangé. »

Après être sorti de la guilde et après avoir arpenté les rues de Crocus pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils trouvèrent une vieille grange abandonnée et décidèrent de s'y installer. Seule une inscription étrange était écrite sur le papier :

« _Retrouver ton corps tu désireras,_

_Une seule solution tu trouveras,_

_Et d'une seule semaine tu disposeras,_

_Embrasser l'être aimé tu devras,_

_Un vrai baiser d'amour te délivrera,_

_Et ton corps tu retrouveras,_

_Si cela ne se fait pas,_

_Et que la semaine passera,_

_Dans ce corps, coincé pour l'éternité, tu resteras. _»

Sting et Natsu se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : dans une semaine aura lieu l'affrontement final des Grands Jeux Magiques. Dans une semaine également, ils retrouveraient leur corps ou, au contraire, ils resteraient éternellement coincés dans ce corps. Et pour rompre le charme, ils devraient embrasser la personne qu'ils aiment avant la fin de la semaine.

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule semaine pour tomber amoureux.

FIN

* * *

C'est fini pour le premier chapitre. Alors, tu en penses quoi Cro' ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur Sting et Natsu ^^"


End file.
